Joshua Sawyer
Joshua Eric "Josh" Sawyer est un concepteur de jeux vidéo actif dans le genre du jeu de rôle. Après que Chris Avellone ne quitte Interplay, Sawyer devint le concepteur en chef de Van Buren (le Fallout 3 annulé de Black Isle Studios) avant de quitter lui-même la boîte en Novembre 2003. Chez Obsidian Entertainment, il était le concepteur en chef et le directeur de projet de Fallout: New Vegas, un jeu standalone basé sur le moteur et le gameplay de Fallout 3. Biographie Sawyer grandit à Fort Atkinson au Wisconsin, et obtint un diplôme ès lettres à la Lawrence University d'Appleton au Wisconsin. En plus d'être diplômé en histoire, Josh fit du théâtre (et monta une production d'Assassins). Après Lawrence, Sawyer déménagea en Californie. Carrière Black Isle Studios (1999-2003) Commençant en tant que Web Designer chez Black Isle Studios, il monta rapidement les échelons, devenant concepteur associé puis concepteur en chef sur Icewind Dale II. Chez Black Isle, il était connu pour avoir eu l'idée d'utiliser les noms "d'ex-Présidents" pour nommer leurs projets. Quand Interplay ferma Black Isle Studios, nombre de ses collègues partirent chez Obsidian Entertainment, que J.E. Sawyer finit également par rejoindre. Il était le concepteur en chef de Baldur's Gate III: The Black Hound (nom de code Jefferson) avant son annulation quand Interplay perdit tous ses droits sur la licence Donjons & Dragons. Il prit alors la tête du projet Fallout 3 de Black Isle, nom de code Van Buren, qui utilisait le même moteur, en tant que concepteur technique en chef. Après que Chris Avellone ne quitte Interplay, Sawyer devint le concepteur en chef de Van Buren. En Novembre 2003, Tor Thorsen de GameSpot annonça que Sawyer avait brutalement laissé sa place de concepteur de Van Buren pour poursuivre d'autres projets. Midway Home Entertainment (2003-2005) Après l'annulation de Van Buren, Sawyer quitta Black Isle et rejoignit Midway Home Entertainment pour travailler sur Gauntlet: Seven Sorrows. Le 19 Juillet 2005, GameSpot annonça qu'il avait quitté Midway. Il fut précédé par le game designer mémorable John Romero, qui laissa ses travaux pour un remake de Gauntlet en Juin 2005. Obsidian Entertainment (2005-Présent) En 2005, Sawyer fut engagé par Obsidian Entertainment pour travailler sur Neverwinter Nights 2. Sawyer fut le directeur de projet et le concepteur en chef de Aliens: Crucible, un jeu de rôle annulé basé sur la licence cinématographique Alien. Il était le concepteur en chef et le directeur de projet de Fallout: New Vegas, sorti en Octobre 2010. Il a également écrit et chanté plusieurs chansons du titre : "Cobwebs and Rainbows," "Home on the Wastes," "New Vegas Valley," et "Streets of New Reno". Sawyer devint le directeur de projet et le concepteur en chef de Pillars of Eternity, un jeu de rôle inspiré des jeux de rôle classiques des années 90 sur ordinateur. Historique de l'emploi Crédits Série Fallout Autres travaux Trivia Quand il travaillait encore pour Black Isle Studios, Sawyer mentionna plusieurs fois qu'il aurait aimé faire un spin-off Fallout: Resource Wars. Galerie Josh Sawyer removing spokes from a bicycle wheel.jpg|Josh Sawyer travaillant sur une roue de vélo Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 16.22.35.png|Joshua Sawyer dans l'équipe des Légionnaires Liens externes * Compte Twitter de J.E. Sawyer * Compte Tumblr de J.E. Sawyer * J'ai cru pouvoir organiser la liberté. C'est si Scandinave de ma part. article par J.E. Sawyer sur RPG Codex * Bethesda Blog : À l'intérieur de l'Abri - Josh Sawyer * Site Officiel Fallout : Journaux de développeur - C'est un petit monde désolé de:Joshua Sawyer en:Joshua Sawyer es:Joshua Sawyer ko:죠슈아 소여 no:J.E. Sawyer pl:Joshua Sawyer ru:Джош Сойер uk:Джош Сойєр zh:J.E. Sawyer Category:Employés d'Interplay Entertainment et de Black Isle Studios Category:Employés d'Obsidian Entertainment Category:Musiciens de Fallout: New Vegas Category:Concepteurs et scénaristes de Fallout: New Vegas Category:Concepteurs et scénaristes de Van Buren